dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha
The following article is a list of the chronological order in which major events in the Cataclysmic Gerosha universe take place. This timeline is based on the assumption that the United States doesn't last as a united country beyond the year 2018. For the continuity in which Mitt Romney won the 2012 elections in a landslide, and things continued as normal in the United States, see Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha. For the 2007 webcomics, see Timeline of events in Classic Gerosha. All events prior to 2018 are to be considered as like Comprehensive Gerosha, unless otherwise noted. Pre-singularity * 61 AD: Zeras Carpathius is born. * 64 AD: Catalina Carpathius is born. * 68 AD: Markus Mortikus is born. ''The Tragedy of Lord Zeras'' Main article: The Tragedy of Lord Zeras * 95 AD: Zeras is made a slave, meets and falls in love with Catalina. * 96 AD: Zeras and Catalina are married in secret. ** Catalina's family objects to marriage, both become outlaws. ** Markus Mortikus captures both, murders Catalina. ** Zeras escapes, murders Markus, gets struck by Marlquaan, becomes first Marlquaanite, discovers and founds Metheel. Post-story * Several individuals persecuted by Roman authorities for numerous reasons flee with Zeras to form the first Meethlites. * Keeping contact with Earth on occasion on belief it is necessary, the early Meethlites nevertheless keep their technological advancements over Earth technology a secret. * Zeran technology developed, including Zeran teleporters and Zeran wardrobes. ** Teleportation paths are referred to as "Zeran holes." Dark Ages * The Meethlites become very advanced in their technology, and still do not share much of it with Earth. * Lord Zeras is hailed as a patron saint. * From knowledge of Zeran portals come Zeran Wardrobes and Zeran teleporters * Marlquaanite rubies are first discovered. ''First Meethlites'' Main article: First Meethlites * Shortimo's experiments lead to Meethlites as a sub-species, with graphite skin. Post-''First Meethlites'' * Metheel's twin world Phaelon is discovered. * Green Meethlites are first created. * Graphite Meethlites exile Green Meethlites to Phaelon and enslave them, in order to make way for the Hebbleskin Order. Ming Dynasty ''What is Nin-Chyo? ''Main article: What is Nin-Chyo? * 1508: General Feng Shoo discovers nin-chyo, a radioactive substance believed to have resulted from a Marlquaan storm. 17th-19th centuries ''A So-Called Heretic'' Main article: A So-Called Heretic * 1620: The Society of the Icy Finger forms. * 1631: John Domeck becomes part of a resistance force against the Society and its evil. * 1641: Society of the Icy Finger forces John Domeck to flee to Massachusetts. Begins stalking him to get a hold of the Marlquaanite rubies that he kept out of their hands. ** The Beamer's Ruby is encased in a necklace pendant. It soon becomes known as Hester's locket when it is given to Hester Prynne for safekeeping. * 1642: Opening of The Scarlet Letter. * March 31st, 1647: Engraving on Dimmesdale's chest and direction of light, combined with Hester's hatred for what Roger Chillingworth has become, cause her to accidentally activate the Beamer's Ruby. Roger's bond to the Marlquaan is lost, and he shrivels in horror upon losing his powers. He goes into hiding, ashamed that the Society of the Icy Finger will kill him if they find him. * 1656: John Domeck converts Squaw Kicked Deer to Christianity. The two become allies. * 1657: John and Kicked Deer fall in love. By later that year, they are married. ** John and Kicked Deer fluctuate between living with her tribe and living with colonists. * 1660: Marge Domeck is born to John and Katherine "Kicked Deer" Domeck. John was 53. Kathy 33. * 1672: John Domeck is transported into the 21st century by a Marlquaan attack while he was on a beach being accused of witchcraft due to his knowledge of the Marlquaan. He becomes the Gray Champion in the 21st century. ** Marge Domeck is transported to the year 1990. ** Hester's locket, all the same, remains safely out of the reach of Icy Finger members. ''Rise of the Phaelites'' Main article: Rise of the Phaelites * 1764: The Green Meethlites, now native to Phaelon, begin calling themselves the Phaelites. ** Phaelite science and purpose end up making some compromises in order to win a war for independence from the Meethlites. ** The Meethlite overseer Blazarik leads an army to squash the rebellion. ** Dephinol leads a resistance force to victory, leading to Phaelites becoming independent of Meethlites. The two planets end up in an endless war. ''Wealth of a Seashell'' Main article: Wealth of a Seashell * 1773: Henry Lohtz discovers the Gerosha Stone. French Revolution * Min and Zhin Loo are killed, but not before alerting the French to the existence of nin-chyo. * Phaelites and Meethlites begin experimenting with the development of connections with governments on Earth to establish effective operatives, but remain undercover for the sake of ordinary civilians. They also ponder creating various types of human-animal hybrid in the hopes of producing an army. * Villains take over Meethlite society and corrupt its ways. The goal of a future human-animal hybrid becomes an imperative. * 1837: Recalling the Marlquaan incident legend, Nathaniel Hawthorne speculates that the pilgrim who disappeared during it may have returned as a ghost to confront Sir Edmund Andros. He writes his short story The Gray Champion in response to this theory. * While the war rages on Phaelon and Metheel, exiles from both worlds take up permanent shelter on Earth. 20th century Early 20th century * 1911: Alexis Hood from Boonville, Indiana marries Sadasheeva Cherupara from a village in India. ** Arrowfrog is born. ** Tobey Flippo is born. * 1912: The Hebbleskin Gang, forged from Meethlite exiles living on Earth, captures Torimi Hoshijo. * 1913: Molarity is born. * 1916: Dwayne Lloyd is born. * 1922: Sadasheeva is murdered by the Thuggee cult, Alexis flees. * 1923: Marissa Hood is born. ** Centipede Charlie is born. * 1924: Anarteq is born. ** Becky Ryba is born. * 1925: Lacey Akawa is born. * 1929: The Hebbleskin Gang establishes roots in the United States. * 1930: The vague "liPo" prophecy results in anti-Meethlite activist Tobey Flippo becoming a prime target of Hebbleskin persecution. * 1936: Alexis dies. At the age of 21, Marissa takes over life at the Hood Cabin. ''Experiments and Offspring'' Main article: Experiments and Offspring * 1942: Det. Fred Thernip, Tobey Flippo, Anarteq, Becky Ryba, Centipede Charlie, and Arrowfrog are assembled into a team to defeat Molarity and test Phexo biotech in the Japanese theater of war in World War II. * 1947: Wilbur Brocklyn is born. * 1948: Imaki Izuki is born. ''When Tobey Met Alison'' Main article: When Tobey Met Alison * 1954: 28-year-old baseball player Steve McNolan enters a relationship with 32-year-old Alison Ligash that quickly turns sour. ** When Steve grows too abusive, 41-year-old Tobey Flippo intervenes. Alison grows attached to Tobey. * 1955: Tobey Flippo marries Alison Ligash. * 1956: Alison Ligash-Flippo gives birth to Stan Flippo. ** Steve McNolan dies of throat cancer in prison. ** Stan Flippo is born. ** Stan is experimented on by Phaelites, in exchange for Tobey and Alison's safety. He is infused with Grandma Centipede, and some of his DNA is used to half-clone him. The half-clone is implanted in Phaelite scientist Insila Murtillo, who becomes the mother of Darius Philippine. ** Marissa Hood is attacked and raped by Dwayne Lloyd. ** Dwayne is apprehended by authorities, and killed in prison because his stares creeped out the other prisoners. * 1957: At the age of 34, Marissa gives birth to Shalia Hood. * 1960: Charlie Raymond is born. * 1963: Seth Lambrelli is born. * 1966: Judge Terry Beliah is born. * 1967: Mitch Brandel is born. ''The Battle for Gerosha'' Main article: The Battle for Gerosha 1970s * 1970: Alison dies at age 50. * 1972: Tobey Flippo dies at 61. * 1974: Marissa Hood dies at 51. ** Shalia elopes with Stan. ** Stan and Shalia find the treasure of Henry Lohtz. * 1975: Stan becomes a successful minor league baseball player. ** Shalia becomes a local-area politician. ** Reily Flippo is born. * 1976: Erin Wyer is born to Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer. ** Ashlee Kornsdall is born. * 1977: Monica Shelly is born. * 1978: George Lawence is born. * 1979: Vince Finton is born. ** Eric Stanley Opendi is born. 1980s * 1982: Chris Kennal is born. ** Vannah Haris, Eric's future blonde, treacherous girlfriend, is born. * 1983: Black Rat is born. ** Tin Dragon is born. * 1984: Jeraime Malestrom is born. ** Imaki Izuki gets into the business of Phaelite technology and working with Phexos. He also befriends Stan and Shalia. * 1986: Aaron Stefflin and his twin brother Mark are born. ** Hadley Mint is born. ** Stung Hornet is born. * 1987: Teal Hog is born. * 1988: Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin launch a successful coup and turn the city of Boonville into an enclave of Hebbleskin interests. * 1989: Reily is kidnapped. ** Geoffry and Patricia Wyer are murdered as "enemies of the state" for opposing the Hebbleskins' tyranny. ** Stan and Shalia are sent into exile. Shalia is captured, but manages to escape prison before she is executed. ** The Hebbleskin Gang encourages Dukakis supporters to label the Willie Horton ads "racist," while ignoring the facts of Horton's crimes. Mitch Brandel prevents them from shooting police who arrest Horton after he commits yet another murder. ** Stan joins forces with Mitch Brandel to organize an effort to reclaim Boonville. ** Darius is alerted to the problem in Gerosha, and gets a task force ready. *** Darius rescues Reily and Erin, right as both are about to be executed. 1990s * 1990: Boonville is destroyed. ** The Hebbleskin Gang flees, vowing revenge. ** Duke Arfaas assumes control of the Hebbleskin Gang. ** Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk are killed. ** Gerosha is founded on the remains of Boonville. ** Simon Ardvin is born. * 1991: Stan and Shalia adopt Erin. * 1992: Lewis Marrington learns of his French family's heritage, particularly their role in Min Loo's execution and the mysterious word "nin-chyo." He goes on to marry his high school sweetheart Cassie Kerkhart. * 1993: The Triangulum is built. ** Rob Marrington is born. ** Ann Kim is born. * 1994: Reily marries Ashlee. ** Donte McArthur is born. ** Jordan Reddelwick is born. ** Laurie Pegol is born. Post-founding of Gerosha * 1995: Hea Pang is born to Joo-Chin and Dae Pang. ** Marge Domeck is adopted by the Ramirez family, immigrants from Cuba. ** Kyle Medsor is born. * 1996: Dolly Weiss is born. ** January: Tiffany Sterlie is born. ** Bill Clinton begins his scandalous antics in what becomes known as Chinagate. China takes its nin-chyo resource, first discovered by Fen Shoo, and creates the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho from it. ** Kyle Freneti is born. ** Kimiyato Hiriyama is born. ** Erin goes off to college. ** The Mik-Non terrorist group and Hebbleskin Gang plot to steal the Ming-Yo. ** Wayne Norfine is born. * 1997: Charlotte Yamamura is born. * 1998: Kirby Flippo is born. ** Jack Mercreek is born. ** Don Mendoza is born. ** Phil Couric is born. ** Matt Baret is born. * 1999: Candi, Miriam, and Marina are born on September 9th. ** Imaki becomes Candi's godfather, and agrees with Stan and Shalia to share custody with Reily of Candi if anything happens to Stan and Shalia. ** Miranda Kanla is born. 21st century 2000s * 2000: Hannah Marrington is born. ** Jake Asawa is born. ** Reily Flippo becomes a world-traveling celebrity chef. ** Cassie Marrington begins cheating on Lewis with Vince Lagelle. Lewis turns to alcohol. * 2001: Celia Winehart is born. ** Erin returns from college. * 2002: Camille Beliah is born. ** Lex Philippine is born. ** Jennifer Clankton is born. * 2003: Hector McArthur is murdered. ** Donte becomes Emeraldon. ** Jordan Reddelwick becomes the Sapphire King. ** Mallorie Wade is born. ** Lewis and Cassie abandon regular church attendance. Rob and Hannah take issue with that. * 2004: Lewis and Cassie Marrington officially divorce. Cassie immediately marries Vince Lagelle. * 2006: Stan and Shalia Flippo are murdered by the Hebbleskin Gang, including a young Gunner Soorfelt, by being run off the road. ** Reily goes back on his contract with Imaki for joint custody of Candi. Erin volunteers instead, giving herself full custody of Miriam and Marina. ** George Vantin murders Tabitha Hominy, Vince Finton's girlfriend, due to her unwillingness to have an abortion. *** Vince survives being thrown over the edge of the cruise ship by the fact that he gets a blue-painted rope with a noose knot caught on his left foot. He uses that incident to pull himself aboard the boat. *** Devastated that he couldn't save Tabitha's life, and furious that the captain decides to cover for George's crimes, Vince vows to devote his life to destroying the abortion industry and its allies. His Navyrope persona is born. ** Hadley Mint enrolls at Ferris State to become a psychologist. ** Clyde Spendelworth becomes the CEO at Sleet Mountain. The company begins defrauding its waste removal system, saving millions but harming the ecosystem in a nearby pond. ''Sorbet'' * 2008: Hadley Mint has a dream about zombies, and defeats Rick the Vampire with the fighting skills she learned. ''Blood Over Water'' * 2009: Mark Stefflin discovers Clyde Spendelworth's scam. ** George Lawence and Kyle Tugrass begin murdering members of the company who don't fall in line with Clyde's scheme. ** Chris Kennal and Ashley Phillips murder Mark Stefflin. ** Aaron Stefflin and Monica Shelly expose Clyde. Chris, George, and Kyle try to murder them, but Chris has a change of heart and murders George and Kyle, then flees. ** Clyde Spendelworth joins the Hebbleskin Gang and flees. Sleet Mountain goes bankrupt from paying lawsuit fees when sued by the EPA. ** Chris becomes a wandering fugitive, devoting his life to ridding the world of Clyde as atonement for having killed Mark. ''The Gray Champion: Modern Legends'' and Tales of Extirpon Main articles: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition, The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge, Extirpon, Extirpon 2 * 2011: Jake Asawa and Hannah Marrington meet and become very close when Jake runs into her in a mall in Tokyo. At the time, they're staying with Imaki Izuki. On Skype, they very briefly get to meet the 12-year-old Candi Flippo. ** Candi's Centhuen Prototype abilities fully manifest. ** Candi is raped by Don the Psycho. ** Don flees the scene when Candi fights back, then goes into hiding. He ends up being experimented on by the Hebbleskin Gang, and joins their ranks. ** Fred, a classmate of the Flippo girls, rapes Marina. Candi adopts the "Spookfaced Centipede" outfit and persona, and helps Marina take revenge. ** Imaki gets involved, and trains Candi how to be a proper heroine. ** Imaki begins drafting equipment for an improved Ciem suit. ** The evil FPB agency forms in secret under the Obama administration, with the president not being much aware of its actual purpose. Their abortion coercion and other population control antics infuriate Navyrope, who vows to sabotage them. As Navyrope's freedom fighter career begins, the FPB begins to list him as a terrorist. * 2012: The Great Marlquaan Storm. ** John Domeck arrives in the present day. ** By befriending Dae and Hea Pang, John becomes the Gray Champion. ** Billionaire Dereck Johnson, via the Marlquaan Storm, transforms himself into Eqquibus. ** Gray and Eqquibus battle for the fate of Boston. ** Jake Asawa moves to Oklahoma. ** Eric Stanley Opendi is transformed into Extirpon. ** Extirpon must battle his treacherous ex-girlfriend along with other enemies. His name soon becomes feared around the world. ** The Hebbleskin Gang, while not abandoning their AI mind control technologies completely, decide they would prefer to create a lycanthropic army. They settle for studying their Milthuen Prototypes in the hopes of creating true Milthuens. * 2013: Rev. Tyler Kilmington becomes Emeraldon's mentor when Betty McArthur is killed in a terrorist attack. ** The Marringtons move to Oklahoma, convinced things in Indiana are getting really bad. * 2014: Miles Charleston becomes Chillingworth II. ** Chillingworth murders Dae Pang, and vows to destroy the Gray Champion. ** Mapacha and Gray team up to defeat Chillingworth. ** Marge's adoptive parents bestow Hester's locket upon Hea Pang. ''Pilltar Adventures'' and Exploits of a Navy Rope Main articles: Pilltar, Pilltar 2, Pilltar 3, Navyrope (story), Navyrope 2 * 2016: The United States defaults on its international loans. ** Seth Lambrelli teams up with Stephanie Barrin and begins piloting Pilltar to rid his home town of a cannibal cult. * 2017: Taquito Raymond is born. ** Garret Whaling rapes Tiffany Sterlie. She discovers that she is pregnant, and he stalks her down and orders her to have an abortion. The high school faculty covers for him. ** When she refuses, he begins chasing her with a gun. Navyrope thwarts him. ** Garret ends up ratting confessing to his affiliation with the Hebbleskin Gang when he goes to jail. He also mentions that the Hebbleskins are in cohorts with the FPB. His food is poisoned with cyanide by a Hebbleskin-affiliated insider. ** Clarence Felick of the FPB gets involved to teach Tiffany a lesson in messing with things she "doesn't understand." ** Navyrope and Tiffany join forces and encourage the city to wage war on the FPB. Things get more complicated when Homeland Security gets involved, believing Navyrope to be a terrorist. ** Tiffany's mother is endangered when the FPB targets her. Until her capture, she doesn't believe Tiffany that Navyrope is one of the good guys. ** Navyrope and Tiffany foil an FPB plot to kidnap ideological dissidents and harvest their organs. ** When terrorists disable Des Moines with an EMP blast, Pilltar comes to the rescue. Stephanie begins piloting her own pill bug avatar robot, dubbed "Strawberry." ** Lewis meets Richard Sartor at work, introduces him to Hannah. ** Lewis Marrington drinks himself to death. ** Rob temporarily moves to Texas as part of his job. ** Richard promises to Rob that he'll help Hannah find a place to live that will tend to her special needs. He goes back on his word, instead manipulating her into moving in with him. * 2018: Navyrope and Tiffany foil the schemes of an overzealous and corrupt CPS agent. ** Seth Lambrelli dies. He makes sure before dying to train Stephanie on everything she needs to know. Stephanie, in turn, trains her father, Ron Barrin, how to pilot Pilltar. ** Members of the cannibal cult that Seth Lambrelli nearly destroyed with Pilltar the first time around come looking for revenge, and kill Theresa Barrin when they cannot find Stephanie. Stephanie and Ron activate Pilltar and Strawberry to fight back. ** A Pilltar model is captured, and the cannibal cult hires a man to reverse-engineer it into the knock-off Stagtar. ** Ron and Stephanie Barrin flee to Texas, with Stagtar in hot pursuit. They eventually defeat him, but are forced to start their lives over. ''Cataclysmic Horizons'' and Path of the Ming-Cho Main articles: Cataclysmic Horizons, Path of the Ming-Cho * 2018: The United States disintegrates as a nation. ** Jennifer Clankton is turned into Jawknee. ** Erin Flippo develops bi-polar disorder. It gets worsened by the trauma of Marina revealing herself to be pregnant. ** Imaki Izuki moves to Gerosha to look after the Flippo sisters. ** Reily, Ashlee, and Kirby Flippo are murdered by the Muslim Brotherhood. ** Miriam Flippo loses her virginity to Phil Couric. She assumes her Sniperbadger online persona officially. ** The Muslim Brotherhood takes over multiple states of the US, dubbing the new nation "Ameristan." ** New "president" Halal Affadidah sets out agreement with Ameristan and Toklisana, two nations forming at end of United States' life. ** China seizes control of much of the western US, dubbing it "Chimerica," a colony. ** The Hebbleskin Gang begins kidnapping various Phexos and Marlquaanites, as well as their significant others, for an initiative where they intend a mass execution event to make a statement. They take control of the lands not seized by the other three, dubbing it "Netheel." ** Affadidah's revolution to create Ameristan runs into trouble when the Crooked Rainbow demands too much. A civil war breaks out between Islamic militants and homosexual militants. ** Affadidah fires back, wiping out Christian establishments as well as he expands his rule with a diamond fist. ** Affadidah goes behind everyone's back, making deals with the Hebbleskin Gang to eradicate Phexos, but Meethexos are encouraged to stay out of the country. ** Those who register as Toklisanans on time are allowed to exodus to Toklisana, and to leave Ameristan...in theory. In practice, several exodus groups get ambushed and massacred at the border. ** At a convention center, Candi and Imaki run into Donte. The three of them make it out when the center comes under attack. The rest are slaughtered. ** Matt and Marina marry. Andy is born. They end up being among the fortunate ones, who leave the country peacefully early on. ** Phil gets involved in a resistance group, to help those double-crossed by Affadidah's regime escape with their lives. Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo joins Phil's movement, and registers them for Chimerica so that they can take advantage of an opportunity to live and work in Alaska. ** After several conversations, Candi and Donte meet at a football game, beginning to realize that they have very deep feelings for each other. ** Stealth operations by Ameristani snipers invading Louisiana threaten safety in the swamp areas. Mukade and Meerkat, now married, form a resistance with their neighbors to fight back. 2019: Season 1 ''Cataclysmic Horizons-relevant'' * On an impulsive whim, software engineer and horse breeder Jeraime Malestrom and librarian Dolly Weiss elope. When asked to come with them, Dolly's mother insists on leaving the country in another group. She tells Dolly to stay with her husband, whom she insists leave in a different group. ** Candi and Miriam graduate from Gerosha High School. Their ceremony is followed almost immediately by the sound of tanks, as Affadidah orders the destruction of Gerosha. ** Donte is unable to fight back, even with help from Candi and Miriam. The Sapphire King, now Donte's rival, pitches in to help. To no avail. Jordan retreats, forcing Donte and his friends to also retreat. ** Gerosha is reduced to scattered buildings; some standing, some reduced to rubble. ** Southern Indiana in general becomes a wasteland. ** Affadidah's tactics become more extreme. ** Don the Psycho and Wayne the Vampire begin terrorizing the Houston area. Jackrabbit goes after them, with help from Laurie Pegol and Mike Flimzel. ** Erin's health deteriorates, and she gives Imaki custody of the remaining girls. She promises to visit every so often. ** Imaki begins building bases and backup bases, in case his main base of operations with the resistance living amongst the rubble heaps ends up being destroyed by tanks. ** Imaki introduces Candi to Remotach pills, in case of Hebbleskin capture. ** Death camps begin popping up across the country, with the Hebbleskin motto of "Off with her head, out with his guts" as the basis for executions. ** Miranda Kanla is abducted by Don the Psycho. ** Jawknee begins a killing spree. ** "The Wall" is created between the border of Netheel and Ameristan, as a way to further complicate efforts by registered Toklisanans to leave imprisonment in Ameristan. ** Miriam and Phil plot their escape. It goes badly, with only Miriam making it through alive to Chimerica. ** Miriam flees to Hong Kong, only to discover a Hebbleskin presence there. She takes a job with a pharmacy, but soon ends up working for the Ministry of Defense via contact with Stung Hornet. ** Jeraime reveals to Dolly that he has begun work on a "Project: Musaran," based on the "Project: Earwig" that Darius Philippine intercepted from Duke Arfaas' scientists. He also reveals that the Hebbleskins are looking for him. Dolly, in turn, reveals that she is the current owner of the Gerosha Stone. ** Victor Nanale and the Kerpher Gang begin their reign of terror in Toklisana, while innocent children are sometimes abducted and sold as sex slaves in Ameristan. ** In an orchestrated effort, Don and the Ameristani regime raid the Malestrom's house. Jeraime and his Musaran project are given to the Hebbleskin Gang, while Dolly is sent to a death camp. ** The Triangulum, one of the few buildings not destroyed in Gerosha, becomes a regime base of operations. ** Candi, while out investigating some rubble not far from the Triangulum, is ambushed and shot with Bezeetol drug, then captured by the regime. She ends up at the same death camp. ** Milp, Mukade's old enemy from Japan, infiltrates Toklisana with Duke Arfaas' help. ** Just as Candi and Dolly are about to be executed, the death camp loses power. Candi exploits the chaotic blackout to help her and Dolly escape. However, the end up finding themselves in South Bend, needing to journey at least partially by foot through hostile terrain to get back to Gerosha. Dolly insists they stop at her old place before meeting up with Imaki. *** It's revealed that Emeraldon caused the blackout. However, he didn't realize that Candi had been captured. Nor did he know that Candi was at that particular death camp. ** Celia Winehart, entering college in Houston in her freshman year, tries to date Mike Flinzel. The date is disrupted by Wayne the Vampire, who kills Mike. Celia flees in terror before Wayne has the chance to kidnap and rape her, as was his stated intent. Wayne panics that someone may have seen what he'd done other than Celia, so he flees the scene. The Sapphire King, in the middle of burglarizing a drug kingpin's house, drops some of his loot and leaves early when he sees Celia fly past. He sees Jackrabbit trying in vain to catch Wayne, and grows curious. His interrogation of Jackrabbit leads to Jack recruiting Celia to work for the Sodality, while Sapphire King goes after Wayne. ** Jordan makes catching Wayne his new goal, after cashing the money he stole from the drug kingpin. ** Candi turns 20. ** Candi and Dolly have a run-in with Jawknee, having to use their wits to defeat her and her avian army when they prove too numerous for Candi's centipede powers and Dolly's sheer determination to be enough. ** Jordan is captured by the Hebbleskin Gang, to be incinerated publicly during the "Grand Event over Houston" in Arfaas' doom ship. ** Stung Hornet, Miriam, Steve McLaine, Black Rat, Tin Dragon, and Teal Hog end up working together to protect China from Hebbleskin interference. ** The girls and Donte finally reunite. Candi reveals that courtesy of Dolly, a Flippo now once again possesses the Gerosha Stone. ** Imaki and the others establish communications with as many other suppressed as possible, seeking to keep them alive and prepare them for the Exodus Intent. ** Candi gets her Ciem suit. ** Jack begins feverishly hunting Don and Wayne, being unable to keep up with either of them, while his friends operate a ham radio to assist him. ** After several other adventures and endeavors, the Exodus happens. ** Imaki is killed by Netheel soldier gunfire. ** Donte is captured amidst the chaos. ** Ciem kills a few of the Hebbleskins, and intercepts plans about what they plan on doing to Donte. Dolly urges her that they need to keep moving. ** Dolly is told by the Toklisanan government that her marriage to Jeraime is not recognized as legal. She'll have to rescue him and re-marry. She is forced to register for college with her maiden name. ** Candi is advised to change her last name to "Levens" to obscure her Flippo heritage, so as to avoid drawing undue attention to anyone at the university. ** Wayne tries in vain to rape Candi, and is easily fought off. With Dolly's help, she is able to defeat him before he can claim any more victims. *** Don begins making up for Wayne's downfall, boasting that he will claim 30 times the victims that Wayne did, until all of Texas is at its knees. ** Candi and Dolly intercept the message, removing it before it can be used to spread panic. ** Jack runs into Don at a bar, and a fight ensues. Ciem intervenes, but is unable to stop Don. Candi reveals that she is still getting over her fear of Don, given what he symbolizes to her after what he did to her at age 12. ** Jack welcomes Candi and Dolly into the Sodality. Candi helps them identify Jordan. Celia shows interest in Jordan, and wants to meet him. ** Miriam and friends successfully kick most of the Hebbleskins out of Hong Kong, but then have to travel to mainland China to investigate a Mik-Non-related incident. ** Miriam and Steve profess their love for each other. ''Path of the Ming-Cho''-relevant * Hannah Marrington discovers she's pregnant. ** Rob Marrington meets Ann Kim upon returning to live in Oklahoma. They begin dating almost immediately. 2020: Season 2 * Pam, a girl who works some sexual favors to get a job at the same veterinary clinic as Hannah, convinces the center to replace Hannah entirely with herself. ** Hannah gets a new job, doing volunteer work for a ministry that counsels troubled youth. ** Richard Sartor learns that Hannah is pregnant, and then moves Pam into the house behind Hannah's back. He surprises her one day, letting her know that Pam has replaced her at home as well. Hannah learns to hate for the first time. Richard throws her out, beating her along the way. Pam covers for him so he doesn't go to jail. ** The beatings lead to Hannah having a miscarriage. ** Hannah moves in with her brother Rob. She also befriends the elderly widower Charlie Raymond, and his dog Taquito. 2021: Season 3 * Mik-Non steals Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho. ** Hebbleskin Gang intercepts Ming-Yo, but loses it to Capp Aard. ** Sodality bands together with Chinese Defense to defeat Capp Aard and prevent a nuclear holocaust. ** Betty Harmin, a spy, steals the Ming-Cho. ** Mik-Non stalks Betty. She hides the Ming-Cho in Charlie Raymond's back yard, then lures them away. She is shot dead away from the house, leaving the terrorists chasing her at their wits' end what happened. ** Taquito finds the leaky Ming-Cho. Charlie puts it in his house. ** Increased radiation output from Charlie's house makes Mik-Non members suspicious. Jake Asawa, prepared to pick up where Betty left off, notices something really wrong with the house. ** Charlie contacts Rob and Hannah, saying he feels sick and that Taquito is dead. Rob brings Ann. ** Jake sees Hannah, and goes in. He knows he has to be careful who sees him, lest the Mik-Non get wise. He uses a Geiger counter and determines that the Ming-Cho is in fact in the house. ** Jake stabilizes the Ming-Cho and then drives off with Rob and the Ming-Cho to avoid it being captured, while Hannah and Ann stay behind until an ambulance can get Charlie. ** Ann stays behind with Charlie in the hospital to oversee his recovery. Rob, who recently lost his job, sets out on a quest with Jake and Hannah to have the Ming-Cho destroyed. They realize they have to monitor their movements on the journey very carefully, as the Mik-Non have started getting wise to where the Ming-Cho is. 2022: Season 4 See also * Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha External links * Continuity confirmation post at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Gerosha universe